Hetalia History Drabbles
by Zeth Dankera
Summary: What happens when you take AP Euro notes and add Hetalia? Random drabbles, of course. Starting with Renaissance. Rating is subject to change.
1. The Medici

_Thought it was obvious, but I don't own Hetalia._

* * *

_Set in Renaissance_

The Medici's:

Everyone knew the Medici family. Italy especially knew about them, since he worked for them as a maid. Sometimes he was ridiculed for being a guy in women's clothes, but he found that he didn't really care. The Medici's did control much of the land through Lorenzo, who was kind of mean in Italy's opinion, but he couldn't care less. He was just happy to be cleaning and doing something.

They were patrons of his arts, the ones that he created when he had enough money and time to buy some paints and a canvas and paint the city or the sky. It was a fun pastime of his and he enjoyed it immensely.

Values of Renaissance vs. Middle Ages:

Catholic Church was having a hard time convincing Italy of what was right and what was wrong. He sighed and placed a hand to his brow in frustration. Honestly, couldn't the kid just understand already?

Maybe having the sermons in Latin wasn't helping...

"Now listen to me Italy," he said as he sat the child down, he himself sitting down opposite from Italy. "You cannot go around saying that you should celebrate the individual and enjoy worldly pleasures such as art. You also can't deviate from the church and learn what the old people with no real god said." His face was so concerned and yet so mad, it made the Italian almost want to cry.

"But why?" He asked in a childlike voice for a ten-year old. His big brown eyes were watering at the edges. He just wanted to learn more and enjoy life at the moment instead of only living like everyone else. He wanted to paint what he liked to paint, which was God's nature instead of always painting Jesus Christ and his mother, Mary. Or painting angels from heaven. He would rather paint the countryside and document what was happening than constantly paint everything from one source and ignore the rest of the world.

"Because the Lord tells you to," Catholic Church said.

Italy sighed and mumbled a "Yes, signore..." before returning to his painting, erasing the sketches as he started to make another one of angels in heaven.

Although really he just wanted to draw Holy Roman Empire...

* * *

Still just going through AP Euro notes. Catholic Church is a real asshole throughout European history. That's my impression of him at least...

Can't wait until I get to write French Revolution for you guys, France gets sooooo angsty. :D


	2. Just Reading

OC: Catholic Church

Part of Historical Drabbles

* * *

_Set during Renaissance_

Catholic Church watched the little Italy play in the garden before turning to talk to HRE, who was now a teenager and battle scarred. This was no surprise to either of them, but Catholic Church almost recoiled at the site. He returned to watching Italy in the garden, but was surprised to find him reading a book on Greek mythology. He supposed that that was fine, as long as the boy didn't think that it was real.

He took a moment to realize what he had just thought.

But then HRE asked him a question about fighting the Turks, and Catholic Church wasn't paying attention to Italy any more.

Six Months Later

He was talking to HRE again. He had been helping him along so much; he didn't have time to Italy any more. He looked outside the window of the church into the grass yard, where he was accustomed to seeing Italy playing with butterflies or ladybugs, but he didn't see him. Panicking, he began to search all over for Italy. He found him eventually, but it was not as he had expected.

Italy was now a just barely prepubescent boy, around ten years old or so. He was sitting back in a chair, reading a small book that was loosely bound. The writing was very small, and on the front it said it was written by Aristotle.

"What are you doing with that, boy." He asked, not entirely too nicely. Numerous theories were going through his head, and all of them deviating from the way of the Lord.

Italy didn't seem to notice him, too busy trying to understand what the language in the book was saying.

Catholic Church cleared his throat and glared at Italy. Italy looked up quickly with a smiling questioning face which soon turned to a questioning face of fear. Catholic Church sometimes wished that Italy wouldn't see him in fear, but other times he felt that it was justly so that Italy felt that way. After all, Italy was the one who sinned more than him.

Especially when he was reading a book of those long-forgotten remnants of the past, Ancient Greece and the Roman Empire. Italy shouldn't be reading those words on those pagan pages; filling his mind with such profanity was not allowed. Angrily he snatched the book from Italy, who tried to reach out again for it before he saw a flickering flame rise up from the elder's palm. His face contorted into one of desperation as he

Catholic Church grimaced at what he was about to do. Honestly, it hurt him more than it did Italy.

"With this holy flame I forever banish this book from existence."

He tried to light the book on fire, but to no avail. He intensified the flame until it was a bright white flame that seemed to emanate all the power in the world, but to no avail.

In sheer frustration, he dropped the book and extinguished the flame, swooping over towards Italy and asking him through gritted teeth in a very serious voice, "What. Have. You. Done?"

Italy gulped, looking back at Catholic Church with scared eyes. "I had already read it... Signore..."

Catholic Church lowered Italy in slow shock.

* * *

A/N: just going through history notes. By the way, I don't think any of this is very historically correct. I just thought it would be an interesting little prelude to a different version of the Renaissance. One with a lot of blood and more like the French Revolution. Eh. Maybe I'll write that.


	3. Petrarch and Gender Roles

_Special thanks to SayaLeigh for following these drabbles even though they're less than two hours old.  
_

* * *

_Set in later times, Italy remembering stuff._

Petrarch (1304-1374)

Italy was going through some books in the library when he found one by Petrarch from wayyyy back in the Renaissance.

Italy remembered Petrarch. He was a really really good poet! He had helped him begin to develop his own ideas instead of just Catholic Church's, such as reading old books that were in Latin and Greek and learning things for its own sake and stuff! Petrarch had also wanted to do more rhetoric and history and politics, which were all kind of boring to Italy, but part of Petrarch's ideals said that Italy should be able to paint what he wanted to! Ah individualism. Italy remembered those times...

Of course, he still believed that Christian and Classical values could exist. But alas, no one believed in things like that anymore.

Sighing, Italy replaced the book and then went to go paint a sunset.

* * *

_Role of Men and Women in Renaissance_

_Set in Renaissance_

Italy jumped up from the fireplace after reading Castiglione's (1478-1529) book, _Book of the Courtier._

So, being the Renaissance man that he was, he decided to try all of the things that Castiglione had said he needed to know how to do in order to be a man!

He already was educated in Green and Latin, so no problemo. He did consider himself charming, polite, but not really witty at all. He guessed that he would have to work on that a little bit more. He could dance and write poetry, and he was especially good at playing the violin! He wasn't really strong, but he was more on the graceful side, no problemo! Although, he couldn't ride a horse that well or wrestle. He couldn't be a swordsman either, but he had a high moral character!

He went to go chat with his twin sister, Feliciana, about the book. Unfortunately, she couldn't read as well, so she just said, "Shut up, Feliciano." He supposed that if he were a girl he would be annoyed also. After all, only the upper-class women could be educated like men while all the other girls were supposed to just inspire poetry and be pretty.

Ah, to be a middle class woman at that time in Europe. He sighed to himself as looked out into the streets of Venice, content with the sunset in the background that looked like the one that he had painted earlier.

* * *

Like I said, this all comes from AP Euro notes.

Anyone wanna beta? I'm too lazy to search for my own and I'm pretty sure I don't make mistakes, but ah well.

Any critiques or suggestions are welcome. And I'll do requests for historical fiction if I'm bored and it seems like a good idea and anyone asks.

This is more for my review than anyone's benefit, so I don't really read what I write XD

Anywho, have a good day!


End file.
